A Network Bug
by LordDarkus
Summary: Based off of Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko, setting and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden are copyright of Moonscoop.


A Network Bug

It is an ordinary day at Kadic Academy and the school bell rings and students are exiting Mrs. Hertz's science class and among those students are twin brothers, Harris and Lewis Ryo. Harris is a somewhat tall teenage boy with short dark brown hair. He is wearing a red shirt with a black flaming fist on it, blue jeans and black sneakers. Lewis is only a hair shorter than Harris and, being his twin brother, has the same hair and eye colors. He is wearing a blue shirt with a yellow music note on it, black jeans, and white sneakers.

"Man that test was kinda hard, huh bro?" said Harris

"Naw, it wasn't that bad" replied Lewis

"Are you coming back to our dorm?" asked Lewis

"No, I have to finish up my book report, so I am going to the computer lab"

"You're still working on that, it's due tomorrow."

"I know, I just need to edit and print it, see you later."

Harris heads down to the computer lab and on the way, he runs into his friend Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi is a Japanese girl with short black hair that she has down and is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey Yumi, what's up?" Asked Harris

"Nothing much, just heading to history class, what about you" Yumi replied

"I'm just heading for the computer lab to finish up a book report"

"Ok, good luck with that"

While Harris is heading to the computer lab, one of his other friends, Jaden Corvex is in his room on his computer, talking with a girl named Aelita that lives on the virtual world of Lyoko. Jaden is a slightly short guy with short, light brown hair. He is wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers. Jaden contacts Aelita

"Aelita, are you there?" asked Jaden and Aelita appears on the screen.

"Yes Jaden, I'm here, how are you" replied Aelita. Aelita is a short girl with long, pink hair that is up and is wearing a small, maroon shirt and skirt over a sea foam green body suit with sleeves that only cover the upper arms, she is also wearing maroon colored shoes. She is sitting inside of a tall, beige, cylindrical tower with a floating top, rooted bottom and a blue haze surrounding it. Inside is dark blue with many data panels around the walls.

"I'm good, listen, I think I have found a way to bring you here to Earth"

"The secret of materialization, that's great"

"By the way, anything out of the ordinary on Lyoko"

"As far as I can tell, no, everything is quiet"

Meanwhile, Harris arrives at the computer lab, sits down at a computer, and starts working. As he starts to work, sparks start flying from a nearby electrical outlet and a black specter emerges, this specter is none other than XANA. XANA is a sentient, multi-agent computer program that has the unique ability of taking control of electrical and mechanical objects and small animals. XANA enters the schools computer server.

"Ok this looks good, I think I will get a good grade on this paper" said Harris happily

When he was about to finish the paper, the screen started to look distorted and turned off.

"Aw man, that bites. Maybe Lewis will let me borrow his laptop."

As Harris leaves the computer lab, the computer he was working on shows the sign of XANA on the screen. The sign of XANA is a small dot surrounded by two circles and the outer circle has one small line on the top of it and three lines on the bottom.

Yumi is in her history class and looks very bored at the lecture being given. Then suddenly, the projector in the room flickered and then shut down.

"What's going on with the projector?" asked Yumi

"I'm sure its nothing, just a blown fuse." Replied the teacher

Harris returns to his room and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Lewis said and then Harris walked in.

"Hey bro, can I borrow your laptop?" Harris asked

"Why do you need it, I thought you were working in the computer lab"

"I was but then my computer shut off"

"Ok, you can use it, but don't mess anything up"

"No problem"

"I'll see you in a few, I have to do something"

Lewis exits their room and Yumi walks by and looks troubled.

"Yumi, is something the matter?" asked Lewis

"Yeah, the projector in my history class just blew" replied Yumi

"Huh, weird"

Meanwhile Harris works on Lewis' laptop trying to get connected to the Internet.

"Good I'm connected, huh" The computer acts the same way as the one in the computer lab.

Harris exits the room and tells Lewis.

"Dude your laptop just blew." said Harris frantically

"Did you mess something up?" replied Lewis annoyingly

"No, I just connected to the network and it just acted crazy."

"First the computers, then the projector, is everything on the blink today?" asked Yumi

"I think we should talk to Jaden" suggested Lewis. They go to Jaden's room and knock on the door.

"Come in" Jaden said and they enter

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Jaden

"We think XANA is up to no good and has infected the school's network, when I was using a computer, it shut down suddenly" replied Harris

"And during history class, the projector blew" said Yumi

"And my laptop went nuts when it was connected to the school's network" said Lewis

"That is weird, but if this really was XANA, my computer would have bugged up by now." replied Jaden

Just as he said that, his computer froze and the screen distorted and showed the sign of XANA. Jaden gasped from shock

"It is XANA, we need to head to the factory, now." Jaden said in a panic

"Hold it, if XANA can control the network don't you think he has control of the security system as well. It is too dangerous to go all together" Said Harris

"You're right, we need to split up. Harris and Yumi, you take the west exit and Lewis and I will try the north, we will try to meet up, go." replied Jaden

They run down the halls and a security camera spots Harris and Yumi. The sound of a large crowd screaming distracts them. They go to it and find a large group struggling to escape and the door has electricity surrounding it. Meanwhile, Lewis and Jaden sneak out through the north exit and head to the boiler room. They take a door that leads to the sewers and take this path to an abandoned factory on the wharf. They enter the freight elevator and go down to a room with a supercomputer. Jaden turns it on.

"Aelita, can you hear me?" asked Jaden

"Jaden is that you, there's trouble XANA has awakened." replied Aelita, panicking

"We know, he has taken control of the school's computer network. I'm going to send Lewis to help you deactivate the tower XANA has activated"

The supercomputer then shows Harris trying to call via his cell phone.

"Jaden, you there we are in major trouble." Said Harris

"What's up" replied Jaden

"Us and a bunch of other students are trapped and the exit is electrified, we think XANA is going to use the control of the network to use the electrical system in order to make the building collapse"

"Hang in there, Harris, Lewis is on his way to Lyoko"

Lewis gets off the elevator into a room with three gold, cylindrical chambers with many wires attached to them. He enters one and the door closes.

"Transfer, Lewis" His I.D. card is selected on the screen and Lewis is elevated in the scanner.

"Scanner, Lewis" He is rotated slowly and the screen show him as a gauge being filled from bottom to top and his I.D. card as well being given its color.

"Virtualization" Lewis' hair is lifted, there is a big flash and he disappears. He then reappears above the ground in the desert region of Lyoko. On Lyoko, Lewis takes the appearance of a knight with white armor with red highlights and wields a cyan-colored sword typical of a knight with a navy blue outline and black center. Aelita runs to him.

"Lewis, I have been waiting for you, the tower is this way" Aelita motions him to the west.

Meanwhile on Earth, everyone trapped is still panicking and Harris and Yumi are thinking of a plan. Harris then notices many long wooden planks against the wall.

"What if we tried using these to give the ceiling additional support?" asked Harris

"Great idea, everyone, put these planks up to the ceiling, it will keep it up. Yumi tells everyone.

On Lyoko, Lewis and Aelita follow pulsations on the ground and see that they are being followed by five kankrelats. Kankrelats are one of XANA's many monsters that he uses on Lyoko. They are beige, cockroach-like monsters with four small legs, a sign of XANA on the body and a red laser between the body and legs. Lewis draws his sword and gets ready to fight. One of them fires, but Lewis dodges it, he then get hit by another one's laser and he looked hurt.

"Lewis, you just lost ten of your one hundred life points, be careful."

Following a plan made by Harris, everyone trapped by XANA used those planks to keep the ceiling up.

"This will only buy us so much time, Lewis and Aelita need to hurry." said Yumi

Back on Lyoko, Lewis drives his sword into the center of the sign of XANA on a kankrelat and it explodes. He then gets hit with another blast and then destroys it.

"Lewis, your down to fifty life points" Said Jaden

Lewis and Aelita follow the pulsations into a cave. When they were about half way through, a large, gray metal sphere rolled after them. They sprinted to the cave's exit and then moves to the side to avoid being crushed, as being crushed would cause and instant de-virtualization. They then see the activated tower, which looks like a regular one, but with a red haze around it.

"Jaden, we see the tower, but before we can deactivate it, we need to get rid of a little 'pest problem'" Lewis said sarcastically while the sphere opens up revealing, two signs of XANA, one on front and one in the back. This was XANA's strongest monster: the megatank.

"Careful, Lewis, you only have fifty life points left, you can't take one of its blasts." Jaden warned Lewis

The megatank then charged power and fires a thin circular blast that hit anything in front of, behind, or above it. Lewis dodges the blast and attempts to attack.

On Earth, the ceiling in the dormitory building is starting to crack and bits of plaster start to fall.

"Hey Lewis, what's the hold up?" Asked Jaden

"I'm working on it." Lewis said as he dodged a blast. The supercomputer screen then shows the I.D. cards of Lewis and the megatank with "VS" in between them.

Lewis still tries to get close to the megatank and trying to avoid getting hit. He jumps to dodge an attack and throws the sword straight into the sign of XANA and it explodes.

"Ok, Aelita, the path is clear" Lewis said

Aelita enters the tower and walks to the platform. Meanwhile, the ceiling in the dormitory building looks like it can collapse at any moment. Aelita ascends another platform and puts her hand on an interface. The interface responds by showing Aelita's name and the word "code:" appears. Harris and Yumi brace themselves for impact, then the code "Lyoko" appears on the screen. The ceiling stops collapsing and the data panels in the tower go into the bottom and a white light comes up. Jaden hits a key on the computer.

"Return to the past now" Jaden said and a white light comes out of the factory and engulfs the area.

Kadic has been sent back to this afternoon and Harris and Lewis are again exiting their science classroom.

"Man, that test wasn't so hard" said Harris

"Maybe that's because you've taken it before" replied Lewis and they laugh

Based off of Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko, setting and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden are copyright of Moonscoop.


End file.
